


Fate

by Whedonista93



Series: John Casey: Space Merc [4]
Category: Chuck (TV), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen, Jayne Cobb is John Casey, John Casey is Jayne Cobb, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: He rolls his neck and drops Jayne, lets Colonel John Casey bleed out for the first time in almost ten years.
Series: John Casey: Space Merc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fate

When the doc boards the boat and the girl wakes screamin’ and their names come out, Jayne decides fate is absolutely fucking with him, because for whatever reason, the closest folks he’s ever had to family are all around him again. ‘Course lil’ Kaylee gettin’ shot puts him in a right foul mood.

He’s a little surprised Mal leaves him alone with the Alliance bastard after his ‘Pain is scary’ comment. He sits across from him, knife in hand, and grins, slow and dark. “I’m gonna kill you, ya know.”

Dobson grins back. “Your captain said not to.”

Jayne snorts. “Now here’s the thing, since I’m gonna kill ya, I’m gonna tell ya a secret.” He rolls his neck and drops Jayne, lets Colonel John Casey bleed out for the first time in almost ten years.

Dobson visibly recoils at the change in his demeanor.

Casey flips his knife through his fingers. “That little girl you shot? She’s my granddaughter.”

Dobson looks dubious.

“You don’t believe me, but it doesn’t matter, because you’re going to die. I want you to know why you’re going to die.” 

“You aren’t old enough for her to be your granddaughter.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, asshole. My name is Colonel John Casey, and I’m not from here. I’m from Earth-that-Was, and little Kaylee is my daughter’s descendant.”

Dobson stills.

“Why do I get the feeling you suddenly believe me?”

“I studied renowned strategists from Earth-that-Was. There was a Colonel John Casey that worked for an intelligence agency in the twenty-first century.”

Casey smirks. “You strike me as the thorough type, Dobson. The kind that would dig for details that weren’t ever declassified. Like that fact that John Casey left the NSA for a private firm. Like the fact that he vanished in 2012, leaving behind a daughter, who had a son, who had a daughter, and so on and so forth, until eventually you get little Kaylee there, who you gutshot.”

Dobson pales. “Half that information only existed on paper in an archive that was destroyed.”

“That’s right.”


End file.
